ouranosfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 7
hiss hiss mother fucker Rude Awakening After Francisco leaves and V falls asleep, Tofu sneaks outside her tent and uses the staff he received from Fransisco. As he does, the staff transforms into a snake, and slithers into V's tent. It then begins to strangle her. Zephyr hears her, as V tries to fight the snake off. Rushing in, they both scream at each other cartoon style, and Zephyr tries to set it on fire and misses. The snake slithers into a nearby bush (towards the refugee camp), and disappears. After this, V takes watch. Later, she is joined by El. V tells El about the snake and says she suspects it's someone jealous of her relationship with Fransisco. The Next Morning... Upon awakening and finishing the funeral for Arbor, we regroup with the other travelers. We are a days travel away from Greywald. V fills the group in with what happened. El goes to check on the burnt corpse of Kaven. Surprise! He is still supes dead. It wasn't him...(tofu snickers in the background). Liam is still super emo, but Zephyr offers to teach him magic, much to the chagrin of the others. The group decides to leave the travelers behind, as they don't know if they can trust them after the snake attack, coupled with wanting security in limited numbers. Zephyr and Tofu (as a horse) are sent to say farewell. Upon seeing Fransisco, Zephyr lies and says that he is leaving a parting gift from V (a shitty letter opener). Seems as though... As they are about to hit the road, the group speaks with the talking bear and the gnome. The bear leaves for Greenrun. Liam insists that he has an contact in the city named Dreger who can help them, but the rest of the group doubt this. We then begin heading towards Greywald. As we travel, Krell checks to see if V is a vampire now (she isn't). We notice that Shalei's curse is different from Ssera's. Do you hear the people sing As we reach rougher uphill terrain, our horses slow. When we get our first view of Greywald. As we approach, we give Liam a javelin and shield and have him lead us into the city. We are stopped at the gate. Despite Liam's incompetence, we are able to enter the city thanks to Krell's rippling muscles. It is then that Liam reveals that he has never been in this city before. The group then decides to find a bar and talk to mine workers in the city. Finding a miner, we are lead to a sketchy area of the city towards a tavern. V begins to play some music on her viola, El buys a drink and sits with some other miners. Miner Kaleb reveals that the workers of the city serve House Grey - a part of Merinth that was overtaken and vowed to it forever. El says that we are emissaries form Merinth here to help. They say that the last time people came from Merinth, it didn't go well - 100 men attempted to help but the Black Baron used some odd magic (purple flame breath) to wipe them out (Zephyr recognizes it as the rumored necromantic influenced philosophy of magic that is starting to spring into existence, but is still underground). They killed Lord Grey, and the kid got away. As Krell goes to buy a drink for himself and Liam, it is revealed that clean water is used as currency here cause they have no fresh water from out of the city. Anyone who is a bandit or supports the bandits hoards the water and food. If we get them more food and water, they agree to help us fight against the bandits in charge of the town. Tofu gives them water Bonding Time While all this stuff is going down, Krell and Liam hang out in the alley, play dice, and watch for cops. As out there, Liam asks about Krell's rages. Krell suggests Liam eat eggs to bulk up, and he runs off to find eggs. Krell then leaves a message for Liam in the alley, and then goes to scout out surrounding buildings to find a place to hid/stay. The others go to find the temple of Kord. We find it destroyed after the siege. V finds a trap door in the rubble. We wait for a group of guards to go by, and then we knock on the door. No one answers, so we open the door and enter. Trapdoor Inside we see that this old tomb has been repurposed to be a weird housing unit. There are 15 men here wearing red leather armor with silver sashes, with shields and spears at the ready. There is also a female half elf sitting there who is tending to someone on a bedroll. As soon as we say we are emissaries from Merinth, they sag in relief. The cleric half elf, Ada, turns around annoyed (El is instantly in love). El flirts with her some (game recognizes game) and she tells us that this place is a lost cause and that there isn't much we can do do help. We tell her about Ssera and her curse, and she agrees to help. We ask her more about what is going on in the city. She says that the bandits snuck in and used force rather than numbers to take over. The main people we should watch out for are Dregar (in charge of mine), Black Baron (who like boys), and Holman (mediator of the city). As well as the Black Boys - scarred men who are "freaks" from the mines (about 20 of them). Krell and V suggest collapsing the mine in order to reduce the forces. As for the silver spire/plateau, there is only a single gate that leads into it. They guard the plateau with 8 guards. More scarred men are concentrated towards the plateau. V can tell Ada is just humoring us. Resolving to prove ourselves to her, we head to the docks. On the way, we reunite with Liam (who now has a ton of eggs).